The present invention relates generally to golf techniques.
Many golf clubs have been proposed, including various clubs designed for putting. Exemplary features of various golf clubs are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 212,890; 4,484,746; 4,867,457; 5,433,444; 6,319,146; 6,746,344; 6,988,956; and 7,059,971 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0032075; 2005/0137027; and 2006/0052178.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques relating to golf clubs.